


Stolen Words

by Reflected_Skies



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflected_Skies/pseuds/Reflected_Skies
Summary: Loki's so much better with words than Thor, Thor saw no harm in borrowing some of his brother's ideas. No one is pleased with this.





	Stolen Words

“Do you think this is funny?”

Loki looked up from his plate to the hand gripping his arm, then to Hogun’s face. “As feasts go, it is standard,” he answered.

“It is not like you to share your words.” Hogun leaned over Loki, his voice low.

“It is very like me,” Loki corrected, “as anyone will inform you.”

“Not like this.” Hogun glanced away, to one of the side tables. Loki looked as well. So that was where Thor had gotten off to, abandoning his meal to pay court to a pretty woman. Fandral stood behind him, face unusually blank. 

Frowning, still puzzling over Hogun’s chastisement, Loki cast a spell, muffling the voices around them and making Thor’s ring out as if they were at the same table.

“...no craftsman could shape such perfection, and never have I seen nature’s hand create without flaw, yet here you stand.”

Loki clenched his fist. “How dare he!”

Hogun’s withdrew his hand. “This is not your doing then?”

“No.” He glared at the oblivious Thor. “I have told him to leave my papers alone. Is that not the woman you are courting?”

“Yes.”

“Oh dear.” Loki took a sip from his goblet to hide his smile. “Do try not to kill him.”

Hogun glanced at Loki, but Loki did not turn. Thor continued. “Your eyes are...” he faltered.

“The wrong color,” Loki murmured. “Really, Thor, such carelessness.”

Thor recovered quickly, skipping ahead to a safely non-specific line. “When I gaze into your eyes, my knees turn to water, and only the power of your eyes keep me standing. If you were to look away, I could not help but fall to my knees before you, and from there worship.”

“My final version was more polished,” Loki said. Bad enough Thor was using Loki’s words to court someone, but stealing from an early draft made them both look bad.

“Though my words may falter, my tongue will praise you, and to know I had given you pleasure would be enough to bring me to completion.”

Hogun made a choked sound, grabbing Loki’s shoulder and squeezing. The lady, who had been listening with a gentle smile, blushed dark red and pulled her hand free from Thor. Thor, apparently oblivious, continued, “Yet true satisfaction still eludes me, and only...”

“Enough!” Loki made a quick gesture, and Thor’s chair overturned, sending him crashing to a ground. A plate of food flipped off the table to land in Thor’s hair, dripping onto his clothing. In the laughter and rush to help the prince to his feet, the lady made her escape.

“Aren’t you going after her?”

Hogun shook his head. “She is embarrassed. I will speak with her tomorrow, when she has regained her composure.”

“One good thing from this; she will look on your suite more favorable after that,” he gestured at Thor, standing and wiping ineffectively at the food staining his clothing.

“And is there another lady looking for a more chivalrous suitor?”

“Hardly. Though I wrote the words, I said no more than the first few lines. I certainly never intended Thor to see it, nor suspected he would memorize it while missing the meaning.”

Hogun’s lips twitched. “It is remarkable. Shall you tell him?”

“I? I heard nothing, saw nothing but my brother picking himself up off the floor. No doubt some concerned soul shall inform the queen of this, and she will explain it to Thor.”

Hogun laughed, short and quiet, but it was a rare sound, and Loki preened to know he had caused it. With Hogun’s mood improved, Loki thought it safe to soothe wounded feelings. “You have been much absent from Thor’s side these past few weeks, and he away from court as he inspects the fields before harvest. Most likely, he does not know he attempted to woo your lady love.”

Hogun inclined his head. “Thank you, Loki. Tomorrow, when I have calmed and he has regained his dignity, I shall speak with Thor. Without weapons.”

“Fists may still be permissible.” If Hogun and Frigga both took Thor to task, Loki would satisfy himself with some simple traps in his room to discourage future uninvited visitations.

Thor was walking back to his seat, Fandral at his side, and Loki dismissed the spell altering sound around them. Loki stood, murmuring his farewells to his dining companions. Hogun nodded to Loki and went his own way.

“I fear I made an ass of myself, brother,” Thor said cheerfully as Loki walked towards him.

“More so than you realize, but rest assured, you will learn the full extent soon enough.”

Thor laughed. “You words fill me with dread. Do I get no more warning than that?”

“No, but I will advise that a sincere apology goes a long way to making amends. Good night, brother.”

Loki heard Fandral’s voice as he walked out of the hall, bidding Thor good night, and Fandral soon joined him, though he waited until they had left the hall to speak.

“Such shocking words. Never have I heard the like.”

“Indeed? I did not know you were so unworldly.”

“Deprived, more like.” Fandral draped an arm around Loki’s shoulder. “Neglected. Imagine my surprise when he said her hair rivaled dwarven gold for beauty. And then he continued, singing her praises with words not his own, but that I had never heard before.”

“You took off your pants before I’d finished two sentences. There seemed no point.”

Fandral sniffed. “You could have said more.”

“I tried. You took off my pants.”

“It’s just as well, I suppose.” He dropped his arm to encircle Loki’s waist, pulling him to a stop and swinging Loki around to face him. “Had you told me _your_ words faltered, I would have fallen to _my_ knees from laughter.” 

“A just criticism,” Loki agreed. “Though not an unwelcome result.” He stroked Fandral’s cheek. “Fairest of Asgard’s court,” he whispered, only a hint of teasing in his voice, “Will you keep me company this night?”

Fandral stepped back and swept into a bow, “There is no place I would rather be, my prince.”

END


End file.
